User blog:Vngel W/Personal Story Rankings of the Community
Okay, it's been a while since I've posted a blog. I actually was influenced to create this one in particular after reading Gomez Capulez's. If you haven't read it, I advise showing it some love as he's also asking for feedback on his stories. I wanted to post my list as well, but I didn't want to selfishly do it on his. I honestly haven't taken the time to rank or promote any of my stories, and thought it would be fun to do it. So, if I had to... 5. The Church in the Woods My first story and to no surprise it's at the bottom of my list. To think it all came from a short dream which I ended up turning into a full-blown story. Surprisingly, this got a lot of positive reception on XYZ -- though that place can have slim pickings in quality, so that's not really saying a lot. I don't consider this my best by any means, but I think people can still find enjoyment in it. What I love the most about this story is how I can see my growth as a writer from then to now, and how much I still need to learn. 4. Foxes Don't Ask Questions What can I say, I wanted to experiment with a military-styled story. I wrote it on the long drive up to see family on Thanksgiving and spent most of the late evenings editing and trimming it. It turned out fine and after an additional month or so of editing, I posted it. Even so, I still put as a "meh" on my overall list. Nice little experiment nonetheless. Don't let my rating prevent anyone who would enjoy it. 3. Insula This was another story I had fun writing. I looovvee space stories and if you read this, the influences are pretty obvious. Each story I write, I try to challenge my self. In this one, I wanted to experiment with juggling multiple characters. The funny thing about this particular story is that it's really a setup for a series I have planned which becomes its own thing despite those initial influences. 2. The Great Occam Cobb This was my favorite story among my work, but now it's a runner-up. I really wanted to capture the "magic" of well... magic (no pun intended). I had a lot of fun writing this piece. I had two big movie influences and if any one fancies those two particular movies, then you might be able to catch the derivation of this story. And finally, at the spot of Number 1... *drum roll* 1. The Dryad of the Woods This managed to replace my original number one story. I really had fun writing this one and playing around with the characters. The original idea stemmed from a photo I found for a horror account on Instagram. The picture was so unique to me that ideas immediately starting flourishing after viewing it. Of course, it wasn't until a year later that I even began putting pen to paper -- or fingers to keyboard, I guess. :P Now, this is where I open the floor! I want to know your rankings for your own stories? Now, I know a lot of you have a ton of stories posted compared to my measly five, so I ask that you only rank your top ten stories (you can post more if you want). Plus, I think it'll be cool to see the difference in opinion in ratings between the authors and their readers. Feel free to add some remarks about the stories too: What were the influences, the processes, time-frames, or whatever interesting moment that went about during their development? A lot of people don't know what goes on behind the scenes. This is also some time to get some shameless promotions for yourselves! Category:Blog posts